


Things That Go Bump In The Night.

by the_morgue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blind Character, Blindness, Consent, Demon Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some romantic comforting sex that leaves a different taste in Dean's mouth, and leaves him a little more heartbroken than he was before he woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night.

“Dean-o.” 

He hears his name, but it’s not Sammy. It’s a woman’s.  
He opens his eyes but he sees nothing, just black. No lights coming through the window, and no glow coming from anywhere at all. He would be scared, but something about her voice was comforting and luring. It made him want to get closer - like an apple pie cooling on the windowsill. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the voice came back. 

“Don’t speak. You wouldn't wanna wake Sammy would you?” 

He let his lips part in thought, and it only took him a few more seconds until it hit him. “Me-” he began, cut off by the grumbling noise of Sam stirring in his sleep. He bit his tongue and swallowed hard, waiting for her to say something more.

“You never listen do you?” 

She whispered again, this time much closer. He felt the bed shift under her knees accompanied by the slight creak of the frame as she crawled forward, causing him to catch his bottom lip between his teeth and take a deep breath in effort to stop himself from speaking. 

One of her tiny, cold hands slid across his bare thigh and up to the start of his boxers - sending a sharp shiver down his spine. He felt the padding of the hand fluttering back down to the mattress and by the breath ghosting against his face he came to the conclusion she had finished her decent. 

“Now, little Winchester.” 

She continued to whisper, almost inaudible if she wasn't so close to his ear - tantalizing him and dragging him in for more, feeling her long brown hair brush against the pectoral of his chest. 

“Here’s the deal. After I’m done these instructions we both go ghost town. We can’t wake your darling brother and risk you looking like a hypocrite so... just try and shush for me, alright?.” 

He felt her hand plant against his face gently, and he nodded against it to show he understood - but all he wanted was to hear her. Even though he’d never even considered sleeping with a demon, let alone Meg - he didn't find himself questioning anything. It just felt so natural to him, to feel her skin against his and when he felt her legs slide over him to straddle his hips he had to bite his tongue to keep from making the slightest sound.

Even though he couldn't see, he could tell she was wearing a skirt or a dress. He could feel her smooth, bare thighs against his and the heat coming from her panties was nestled against his crotch.  
She slid her hands around his neck, holding the nape as she began to rock - making the only sound in the room the small creak of the bed with each movement of her body which to Dean was almost deafening.  
His cock was rock hard and the silk of her panties sliding against the cotton was just enough to keep him on the edge of his seat. His lack of vision was intensifying every other sense he was using and he could feel every degree of heat in the room as she began to grind harder against him.  
He saw a faint shadow, and things maybe got even darker than before which meant she was right in front of his face. She rested the slight heat of her cheek against Dean’s smoldering one and made a small sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a kitten mewling. He was already practically naked and the flesh of her skin was so incredibly ice cold that he should be comfortable but he was sweating, and he felt Meg’s hand move from his neck to his shoulder - squeezing ever so slightly.  
He was about to make a noise of his own, which escaped part way before he felt Meg’s thick lips press onto his in a desperate display of hunger, rocking against him now and pressing his cock against his abdomen.  
He kissed her back and licked her bottom lip, tasting her and smelling the faint scent of her saliva drifting across his lips. She let her mouth open slightly and Dean let his tongue slip through against hers, mashing together and kissing hard like two horny teenagers about to lose their virginity's.  
He realized his hands were still propping him up, so he promptly moved one against the small of her back.  
/dress./  
He slid up the slick fabric and padded around lightly for a zipper until he found one, alternating between focusing on kissing and getting the garment undone.  
He pried his lips from her mouth and it remained open, he could tell by how her jaw hung when he pressed his lips against it, sliding the zipper down slowly to avoid the noise as he sucked onto her neck allowing it to fall backwards and her hair to slide over her shoulders and down her back, brushing against his knuckles as he finished undoing the dress.  
He moved his hands and braced himself against the mattress, sliding both their bodies up so he could lean against the headboard - hovering his hands up her arms and to the thick straps of her dress, slipping it down and over her shoulders. 

He heard the sound of the fabric falling together against his lap, and he reached up and slid his index finger up her spine until he felt the lace of her bra. He undid it quickly with both hands and pulled it off her, letting it simply fall to her side. He wanted to avoid being tacky, so his hands went down to her hips again but she moved her arms and took his large callused hands in hers and guided them to her breasts.  
Before he could react they were kissing again, and he moaned against his will - squeezing and pawing at her lightly and pressing her nipples between his fingers until they were erect and hot. 

She was breathing heavier now, and he could tell she wouldn't take the foreplay much longer. He slid his hands down her slender waist and tugged the dress down over her ass so she could take over, moving her knees and letting the dress fall off her ankles. She leaned back over him and he sighed, taking her ass in one hand, and the small of her back in the other before lifting her and turning her over.  
Now on top, Dean rested her against the bed - hearing her faint gasp as she landed. He rested his right knee between her thighs and swooped down to kiss her neck, biting at it and using his hands to slide across her body as her thumbs suddenly hooked into the waistband of his underwear. 

She slid them down his legs before he could even register what was happening, and he shook them off his ankles whilst beginning to kiss his way down her body, using his hands to guide his mouth down to her breasts once again - sucking and feeling her back arch so their stomach’s touched each other.  
Her hand reached out and grasped his cock, skin contrasting and sliding against him agonizingly slow. He’d almost forgotten how unbearably hard he was - dick pulsating in her hand which hardly wrapped around the shaft. He wanted to moan, more than anything he wanted to say her name and hear her say his in response but he couldn't have it - and with that he heard his brother stir once again, stilling them both until his snoring could once again be heard against the heavy breathing coating the room in invisible smoke.  
Her hand continued movement, stroking him and letting her thumb brush over the head with each flick of the wrist. It was so good, and he realized he was biting his lip so hard a rush of blood was seeping into his mouth.  
His breath was ragged at this point, and he could hardly tell which way was up - afraid he would come without even getting to the finale but he shook himself out of the spiral he was falling under and let the hand that wasn't holding him up pull her panties down past her knees, feeling her shift her legs so they’d slip the rest of the way off.  
Meg’s hand let go of his cock and rested back against his shoulder, spreading her legs for Dean as he nudged her thigh with the side of his knee. He slipped a finger against her cunt and it almost slipped right into her from how wet she’d gotten. He took his cock heavy and leaking in his hand and used the other to open her up as he pushed inside - moving to let go and press his left hand against her mouth to silence her muffled whimpers as he thrust into her tight pussy, moaning softly himself as he leaned over her, a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he did so. He removed his hand from her mouth and used it to prop his upper body up slightly, beginning to thrust again slowly to build up his pace. 

“Winchester.”

She merely breathed, and he relished - smiling before her legs moved up to wrap around his waist. He began to go faster, grunting ever so slightly with each hard thrust of his hips feeling his cock merely slide effortlessly in and out of her flexing cunt. It was already the best sex he’d ever had, and he could feel down to the last detail every inch of her and every feeling he was being given.

He kissed her hard and felt her melt against him as she began to rock her hips. He brought himself down against her harder and pounded against her sweet spot over and over again as her little whimpers floated into his mouth for him to swallow until he felt the rush of hot come flood against his cock. She shivered and it rattled his bones, causing him to make a slightly unmanly noise as he slowed his pace down. 

Moving his attentions down to her neck, he pressed them close together and gripped her hard before rolling them both over to resume their starting position. Letting Meg take control - which had it’s benefits.  
His breathing patterns were erratic at this point, whereas she was calming down from an orgasm which made her head a lot clearer. She started moving immediately, rocking against him just the right way as her hands pressed against his pectorals and nails dug into his collar bone. It was pure bliss, and he couldn't wrap his head around it. All he could do was sit back and bite his tongue, thrusting up against her movements and gripping her hips to grind her down - feeling the most inner part of her with his bare cock. 

He was getting close, and he couldn't bear the feeling. It was irritating him now that he couldn't see a thing because he wanted to look at her as she took him like this. His cock felt like it was going to erupt and his head was moving from side to side. She ground down against him and squeaked, another hot rush of liquid running down his cock and onto his thighs which finally took him over the edge. He gripped onto her back and grunted a little too loud, thrusting a final three times as he unloaded into her. 

he collapsed against the bed, weighed down by the feeling of her falling on top of him. They both breathed in sync with each other and he could feel her heart pound against his chest - almost threatening before she caught her breath and her heart rate slowed .. finally causing Dean a jolt of panic - but it wasn't from the fear of danger. 

Suddenly the weight was gone, and he sat up so quick he thought time went backwards. He heard the rustling of her dress slide back over her skin, and the zipper being pulled back up. The entire time he wanted to speak but something stopped him.. The thought of Sam with Ruby - It was too much. He slid back against the pillow and suddenly he could see a part of the ceiling, and before he realized the sun was coming up he looked forward and the last thing he saw was a pale white ankle slipping out the closing door. 

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips, cringing when he heard the rustle of sheets in the bed next to him. 

“Hey Dean. You up?”


End file.
